


Begging For It

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly difficult to summarise PWP, kind of inspired but KittieHill so thanks for that. </p>
<p>Howard just loves to listen to Vince beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging For It

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be the smuttiest fic I've ever written, but it's certainly the smuttiest Howince I've every written, so yeah. Brace yourselves.

Howard had never seen anything so beautiful. Vince was sprawled across their bed, a sweaty quivering mess. The careful perfection of his appearance from earlier had disappeared and now Vince was raw and open and pliant. His hair was in a state, damp and sticking up in all directions, his fringe plastered to his sweaty forehead. Perspiration dripped down his face, and his mascara ran down his cheeks as he quietly sobbed. The pretty lingerie he’d worn had been tossed aside, leaving him bare expect for the fishnet stockings still covering his trembling legs. His naked skin was flushed pink and glowing with sweat, and his long erection was curved against his stomach, leaking pre-come all over his belly hair.

Howard felt like he could have written a whole book of poetry about just how breathtaking Vince looked at this moment, but he would deal with the sudden burst of creative inspiration later. He was having far too much fun right now.

“Look how beautiful you are, little man,” he said softly. “You’re a work of art. I could sit here and look at you like this all night.”

Vince let out a whine of frustration, fresh tears welling in his eyes. “Daddy, please! Ohh, it’s been ages already! Please, please touch me or... or... _something!”_

Howard just chuckled from his seat, a chair on his side of the room that gave him an excellent view of the bed. He had been teasing Vince like this for a good couple of hours now, but really the young man had it coming.

Vince had been swanning around the shop all day in his tightest and most low cut Joan Jet jumpsuit, shamelessly flirting with every costumer he served while feigning innocence every time he caught Howard’s eye. The final straw had been after Naboo and Bollo had left for the night, and Vince had casually strolled into the living room in his best and naughtiest lingerie – black lace French knickers, fishnet stockings, and a black see-through chemise that clung to every curve and contour of his body like a second skin. Howard had almost choked on his tea, and Vince looked so pleased with himself that revenge was definitely in order.

Vince hadn’t been allowed to come yet. He’d begged and he’d pleaded, but to no avail. Howard was sticking to his guns, and was enjoying himself too much to let it end any time soon. And, after all, he did just love to listen to Vince beg. He had just been playing with Vince’s sensitive nipples, sucking and pinching and nibbling the sweet little nubs like he’d been dying to do all day, every time they had peeked out of Vince’s low cut jumpsuit. But then Vince seemed far too close for his liking, so Howard sat back comfortably in his chair, watching his little man squirm for a while.

“Oi, hands by your sides, mister!”

Vince quickly snatched his hands away from his stomach, where they had been slowly drifting down towards his neglected cock, and placed them back at his sides, palms flat against the bed.

“We’re going to have to invest in a sturdy set of handcuffs for you if you keep disobeying me like that, little man.”

Vince visibly shuddered at the mention of handcuffs, his right hand reaching for his cock again. Howard tutted.

“Stand up, Vince,” he said sternly. “And get across my knee.”

Vince sat up quickly, his eyes wide. “Oh, Daddy, please! I’ll be a good boy for you, I swear!”

“Don’t make me have to tell you again.” The younger man pouted and crawled off the bed, his legs shaking under him as he stood. Howard was still fully dressed, a very obvious erection tenting the front of his corduroy trousers, and when Vince went to lie across his lap he made an effort to press up against that bulge as much as he could. Howard held Vince in place with one hand, his other hand lightly caressing Vince’s pale, round arse cheeks.

“You’ve been a very bad boy all day, Vincey,” he said. “You keep saying you’re going to be a good boy for your Daddy, but I’ve not seen much evidence of that yet. A good spanking is the only way you’ll learn to do as you’re told. Now, how many should it be this time, eh? Your real age or your press age?”

“Oh God, _press_ age! Please, Daddy, I haven’t been _that_ bad!”

Howard chuckled, giving Vince’s arse a little squeeze. “Twenty-two, it is. Keep count for me, baby.”

Howard’s smacks were firm and forceful, hard enough to leave bright red handprints on Vince’s pale skin. Vince did as he was told and kept count, his voice becoming shakier and more breathless with every smack, until he finally let out a very strangled “...t-t-twenty-two.”

“That’s my boy,” said Howard gently, helping Vince to sit up on his lap and wrapping his arms around him. “You know Daddy doesn’t like to hurt you, sweetheart. But that’s what happens when you misbehave.”

Vince nodded, wiping the tears off his face. “I know, Daddy. I’m sorry. I won’t be naughty again, I promise.”

“I know you won’t, baby boy,” said Howard, kissing Vince on the cheek.

Vince smiled shyly, playing with his hair. “Can I... can I have a proper kiss, Daddy? Like how you kiss mummy?”

“What’s the magic word?”

_“Please?”_

Howard smiled. “Of course you can, little man.”

Vince grinned back sweetly, leaning in to kiss Howard on the lips. It took no time at all for the kiss to deepen, Vince whimpering as Howard squeezed his stocking clad thigh and plundered his mouth with his tongue. When they separated, Vince’s erection was throbbing and leaking worse than ever.

“I think I’d left you in this state for long enough,” Howard said quietly. “How about I give you a treat, baby?”

“Ooh, thank you, Daddy!” Vince said happily, bouncing with excitement on Howard’s knee.

“Go lie on the bed for me, sweetheart. On your stomach.”

Vince did as he was told, moving as quickly as the aching erection between his legs would allow. He squirmed against the bed as he lay on his stomach, trying to get a bit of friction against his cock, but Howard put a stop to that, kneeling on the bed and lifting Vince’s hips so he was on his knees, his arse in the air and his face against the pillow. Howard spread Vince’s cheeks, admiring his pink, puckered hole for a second before he dipped his head down and dragged his tongue over it. He did this over and over again, lapping wetly, pushing the tip of his tongue into his little man’s hole until he was fucking him with his tongue. Vince was trembling even more, crying out against the pillow as he grabbed handfuls of the duvet to stop from touching himself.

“Daddy... ohh, Daddy, I need to come... please... _please_ , let me come...”

Howard reached around and circled his hand around Vince’s cock, squeezing the base as he continued licking his hole. He didn't stop until he could hear Vince sobbing again.

“On your back, baby. I’ll let you come soon, but _not yet.”_

Vince turned around, wiping the tears off his face. Howard was still fully clothed except for his shoes, and he knew Vince liked that, liked feeling even more vulnerable being fucked naked while his lover was still wearing clothes, liked the frustration of that barrier of clothing getting in the way Howard’s bare skin.

The younger man’s eyes were wide as he watched Howard take off his belt and undo his trousers, pushing them down his thighs along with his boxers but not taking either of them off. Howard reached over to the bedside table for a bottle of lube, quickly slicking himself up with plenty of the cool liquid. Vince spread his legs with anticipation, and gasped as Howard entered him in one swift move, both of them groaning.

Howard lifted Vince’s legs up, hooking them over his shoulders, and thrust into his lover quickly, no starting slow and gentle. This really wasn’t the time for that. Vince held onto the headboard tight enough for his knuckles to go white, screaming and moaning so loudly that the neighbours would surely be alarmed. Howard bent down to claim Vince’s creamy neck, practically bending him in half in the process, biting and sucking on Vince’s skin until he left quite a sizable bruise, as he fucked him harder and faster.

“Ohh God! Oh, _fuck_ , I need to come! Fuck, Daddy... can I come?”

“Beg for it,” Howard growled, tugging on a handful of Vince’s hair.

“Please!” Vince yelled. “Please let me come, Daddy! Please, please, _please, please!”_

Howard laughed as he fucked Vince with all his might, wrapping a hand around Vince’s cock and stroking as he whispered right into his ear. “Come for me, baby.”

Vince let out a kind of silent scream, clinging onto Howard’s shirt for dear life as he finally toppled over the edge, erupting all over Howard’s hand and his stomach and his chest. It seemed to go on forever, his whole body shaking violently as he thrashed about under Howard, tears in his eyes once again from the relief of finally being allowed to climax after so much torture. Howard pulled out, stroking his cock quickly before he too came with a groan, adding his own release to the mess all over Vince’s stomach until he was finally spent.

With his last ounce of energy, Howard dragged his tongue over Vince’s come-splattered skin and then caught his lover’s lips in a slow, messy kiss, both of them moaning happily as they shared the taste of each other before they finally both collapsed side by side on the bed. They were quiet for a while, catching their breath, before the silence was broken by Vince giggling.

“What?” Howard asked, turning his head with a smile.

Vince grinned broadly back, looking like the most beautiful mess Howard had ever seen. “Nothing, just... I need to start misbehaving more often.”


End file.
